夢幻 Mugen Fantasy
by 999sea9
Summary: Ahim was injured during the battle with Basco, but if not for that, they would have never realised the secret that would change her friendship with Joe.


夢幻_ (Mugen) Fantasy_

_Another fanfic based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

_A JoexAhim FanFic_

_Please Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>It's not a fantasy anymore to either of them, it's a dream come true...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Another lonely night...<em>

_For someone like Ahim..._

_She was the only one left in the cabin, other than Gai who was supposed to look after her..._

* * *

><p><em>~Few hours ago~<em>

"Joe-san!"

"Ahim-sama! You get away! There's no time!"

"But- But.."

"Hahahahaha!

Basco got closer and closer to the severely injured swordsman.

"Trying to protect your teammate with you life, I see. Now, I shall grant your wish by ending YOUR LIFE!"

"NO-!"

***BOOM***

"Ahim!"

_She blocked the heavy impact by hugging onto Joe..._

_Instead, she was the one who was hurt..._

"Ahim-!"

_She was so injured that she could barely stand up or even hold onto Joe._

"_Joe-san... I'm- sorrryy.."_

_And she fell..._

_That was the last thing she could remember..._

* * *

><p><em>~Now~<em>

_Joe-san... _

_Joe-san..._

She finally woke up, but saw nobody in the Gokai Galleon...

"_Joe-san.._"

Gai rushed over as she saw the princess fall on her knees.

"Ahim-san! You aren't supposed to walk around in this condition..."

"Where is J-"

"Sit down And I'll tell you."

"Kay..."

* * *

><p><em>Then, Gai started to tell her that Marvelous and the other four, including him, managed to chase away Basco. However, they had to bring her back to recuperate from her injuries. So while, Marvelous, Luka and Don were to get some things to cheer Ahim up, Joe went somewhere else which no one knew...<em>

_"Oh..."_

"Cheer up, Ahim-san!"

_"It's okay-"_

"I heard you have feeling for Joe-san, is that true?"

_Ahim slowly blushed and turned her head away, while trying to change the topic of the conversation..._

"Ummm... I need to go somewhere else!"

"Wait, Ahim-san!"

"..."

_And Ahim rushed out of the door, while Gai was standing there, not knowing what to do._

'Oh no, Marvelous-san is gonna kill me if he sees Ahim gone!"

Then, Navi popped out randomnly.

"It's fine. She'll be alright with that long-hair guy."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><em>Ahim walked and walked and walked...<em>

_And she reached the same forest that Joe always went to train..._

_But this time, she didn't see him anywhere..._

_"Joe-san?"_

_"Joe-san?"_

_She walked around in circles and circles, but she could not find a way out..._

**_"JOE-SAN!"_**

_She shouted out so loud, but nobody heard her.._

_She slowly fell to her kneew and started sobbing_

_"Joe-san... Where are you...?"_

Miraculously, Joe appearred in front of her.

_*sob*"Joe-san?"_

_And then, when Ahim finally stood up, Joe immediately went over to hug her_

_*sob*"Joe-san.."_

_"It's over, Ahim-sama"_

_"I thought *sob* that you would leave me alone..."_

_"I never did that, and I'll never do that ever in my life..."_

_"Joe-san~"*sob*_

Soon, he let go of his arms, while Ahim could not stop but blushing...

"Ummm.. Sorry, Joe-san. I was a little too emotional and-"

"It's fine."

Both of them faced each other, and started at the eyes of one another...

_"Joe-san, your face is so red right now~"_

_"Yours too, Ahim-sama~"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>~An Awkward Moment Of Silence~<em>

_Both of their faces got closer and closer, so did their lips..._

_They got so close, they finally closed their eyes and kissed each other..._

_They let their tears flow and hugged each other while making their longest and warmest kiss._

_And their first kiss._

__It's not a fantasy anymore to either of them, it's a dream come true...__

_Finally, they let their hands off each other, while gazing at each other's teary eyes..._

__"Joe-san~"__

_"Ahim-sama~"_

_"Joe-san, I- I- I-"_

_"Love you, Ahim-sama."_

Finally they confessed their feelings for each other.

Now, they knew that nothing could stop their love from one another...

_"Joe-san..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I will never lose you to the darkness again..."_

"Hmph. Fine."

Ahim slowly reached out her hand towards Joe's hand.

_"Let's go back, the others are still waiting for us."_

Joe grabbed Ahim's hand lightly.

_"Let's go my princess."_

_"Kay, My guardian Angel, Joe-san."_

_They left the dark and empty forest, with a fantasy put behind them that they never thought that would come true._

_It's not a fantasy anymore, but love come true._

_-__エンド-_


End file.
